


Come Out Wherever You Are

by SpicyRedPaladin



Series: Cegan One-Shots [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hiding, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: "Come out, come out, where ever you are~! You know I'm gonna find you, baby boy. There's no use hiding from me."





	Come Out Wherever You Are

Carl covered his mouth, trying to smother the sounds of his breathing. He could hear calm footsteps walking downstairs, searching or him. The teen stifled a whimper of fear, trying to calm his trembling lest he be found. He heard the calm, honey-soaked voice taunting him on the first floor.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are~! You know I'm gonna find you, baby boy. There's no use hiding from me." The footsteps began to ascend the stairs and Carl tried again to silence himself. The suspense and terror were overwhelming. He felt that he wouldn't be able to hold himself in any longer.

Negan continued his slow search of the house, meticulously searching under the beds and in the closets until, finally, he came to the master bedroom. He grinned, knowing precisely where Carl had been the whole time. He walked towards the antique wardrobe. "Come on out, Carl. I'm sure it'll be so much easier for the both of us~"

Carl closed his eyes and shifted, ready to bolt the moment the doors opened. Light flooded into the small space, blinding the teen for a moment before he tried to run. Before his legs could even clear the threshold of the wardrobe, he was on the ground, strong hands pressing him down into the carpet. Carl tried to struggle free, whimpering in terror. Hard lips covered his as he tried to push the man off of him.

Gloved hands made their way under Carl's clothes and he had to force down a moan. Negan chuckled against him lips, forcing his tongue into his prey's mouth. He started stripping the boy, using his legs to hold him still. "Now now, baby boy, don't struggle too much or I might have to hurt you~."

Carl let himself become more compliant, writhing a bit beneath the touches. He couldn't pretend anymore, though the scenario to this point had been so exciting. He wrapped his arms around Negan's shoulders, kissing him deeply. "Come on, mister intruder~ Aren't you going to do bad things to your captive?"

Negan growled and bit playfully at the boy's neck, growling softly. "If you keep fuckin' teasing me like that, you're gonna regret suggesting this." He ground down against his lover, their erections rubbing together through their jeans. Carl moaned sweetly and rubbed Negan's shoulders and chest, hooking a leg around the older man's hips.

Their clothes were quickly discarded and the older man moved down, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses all over his young lover until he reached his erect cock. He took to into his mouth, watching Carl's reaction as he began to suck. The teen writhed beneath him, moaning with satisfaction. "Negan~ Don't stop! F-feels so good!"

The man complied happily, using his fingers to prod at his lover's back door, slowly slipping one inside. Carl writhed more, letting out a cry that Negan could only call beautiful. He slipped another finger inside, stretching him gently before crooking his fingers. The boy cried out as they brushed against his prostate, his dick twitching as he came.

Negan, courteous as always, swallowed and pulled back, watching the disheveled teen beneath him. His eye was closed and his hair splayed around his face like a halo. He stroked Carl's cheek, kissing him gently. The young man wrapped his arms around Negan's shoulders. "We're not done yet, right daddy~?" The man growled playfully and picked him up, flipping him over and pressing him against the bed roughly and pinning him down. "I thought I was a damn intruder, baby boy. Suddenly I'm daddy?"

Carl moaned softly as Negan ground against him, pressing his hips back. "S-shut up and fuck me! Please, Negan!" The man grinned brightly, leaning down to kiss his lover's backside. "Shh, I'm going to. But I like the way you're begging right now. Why don't you beg a little more? Tell me just what it is you want." Carl whined softly. "No..! That's embarrassing..." Negan chuckled. "Come on, baby. I won't know what to do to you unless you tell me."

The words spurred the teen from his silence, just as the man knew they would. "P-please.. I w-want daddy to shove his big cock inside me and fuck my brains out! P-please?" There was only a moment of silence as the older lover grinned. "If you say so, baby boy!" Negan lined up and slid home, the boy's body having conformed to him long ago. The boy trembled and moaned beneath him, gripping the sheets on the bed.

Negan chuckled and reached around to begin stroking him. "Aren't you just a little fuckin' gorgeous slut for my cock?" His words were met with a pleased whimper. Carl had loved the dirty talk, even though he'd tried to hide it at first. By the fifth time they'd been together, the teen was calling him daddy and begging just as sweetly as he was now. Negan shivered at the memory of the first time 'daddy' had rolled off his boy's tongue in bed, sending a shiver through him and making his cock throb inside his lover.

Negan was brought out of his blissful memories by Carl grinding his hips back. He chuckled and began thrusting roughly. "Getting a little damn impatient, are we? Hell, you're my boy. I guess I should fuckin' expect it by now." Carl ground back again at the pet name, making more sweet noises. He stopped thrusting and pulled out, flipping the teen over before he could protest and pushing back inside him. Their lips came together and their teeth clacked, tongues twisting as their body heat warmed the once cold room.

Carl dragged his nails down Negan's back, leaving angry red marks in their wake. The man groaned as he thrust harder into him, kissing down his jaw to his neck, biting and sucking gently. "Sexy boy, why do you have to be so goddamn good?" Carl moaned and writhed in his arms, his back arching. "N-Negan, I'm so close..!" The man nodded in agreement, forcing Carl back down against the sheets. "Come on, baby. Come for daddy. Say daddy's name and shoot your fuckin' load."

As though on command, the boy's body went rigid and he cried out, Negan's name ripping from his lungs as he came between them. Negan held Carl down on his hips as he gave a final thrust, spilling his own seed into the boy. They stayed still together for what felt like hours, breathing heavily. The room slowly began to go cold around them, and the lovers could soon see their breath.

Negan slowly pulled out and kissed Carl's forehead, smiling softly. "I love you, baby boy." The boy smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "I love you too, Negan.. Now let me get dressed, it's cold." The man chuckled and cleaned his lover off with a towel he'd set aside before they began their little scenario. "Yeah, yeah. Get dressed, cutie. You're dad's probably going to be looking for you."

Carl got up slowly, dressing himself. Negan watched, as he cleaned himself and donned his own clothes, fishing his gloves from his jacket pocket. "Come on, baby. Ain't got all day." The teen stuck his tongue out, letting Negan help him down the stairs.

As they walked back towards the Safe-Zone section of Alexandria, Carl squeezed Negan's hand. The man chuckled to himself, having never thought he'd be so damned pleased about being someone's dirty little secret.


End file.
